criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Irma Anderson
Irma Anderson was a suspect in the murder investigations of the Lone Roses' lead singer, Olly Oliver, in Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough) and cosplayer Joe Turner in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough). Profile Irma is a 48-year-old diner waitress with short, unruly brown hair. In Killing Me Softly, in the centre of her hair, above her untidy, uneven fringe, Irma wears a pink hairband. She also sports red lipstick and pink glasses that conceal her brown eyes. Her right eye is slightly sleepy and she is seen wearing a red work shirt, and a red and green diner apron. It is known that Irma is a frequent smoker as she is almost always seen with a cigarette sticking out of her mouth. In her first appearance, it is known that Irma has access to rat poison, is a musician and eats roasted peanuts. In her second appearance, Irma wears a green headband instead of the pink one, and also wears a convention nametag on her usual apron. Events of Criminal Case Killing Me Softly Whilst investigating the murder scene of Olly Oliver, Jones and the player found a diner's receipt inside the victim's jacket, which showed Olly had went to that diner just before going to his concert where his death took place. After seeing this, the team went to the diner to search for clues. There, they found the victim's smartphone and also interrogated Irma, the diner's waitress, and asked her about Olly's last visit to the Diner. After hearing about the death of Olly, Irma became very happy and told the team that he needed to be taught a lesson because he used to be very mischievous whenever he came to the diner. Irma later ran away from her diner for some reason and went missing. The team then searched for her and finally found her in the Comic Book Shop owned by Kevin Parker, her friend. Irma told the team that she was having a bad day, so she decided to go the Comic Book Shop, check her Friendnet inbox, and also meet up with Kevin. The team then asked her how she had access to rat poison. She replied and said that the health authorities had made her hire the pest control company to sanitize the diner after Olly's disgusting prank of putting a cockroach in the burger. The Reaper and the Geek .|thumb]] When a cosplayer named Joe Turner was found impaled on the entrance statue of the Sci-fi Fantasy Festival, the team decided to interrogate Irma since she was the top source of gossip in Grimsborough. When asked about Joe, Irma replied and said that she hated him and that she had banished him from the diner for causing fights between customers. Irma was spoken to for the last time about her brother, Bruce Anderson's (a B-movies actor) stunt in the diner of cutting a man's arm off with a machete. The stunt was seen by Ramirez and he got extremely scared as he thought it was real. The team got a little angry at Irma because there was a murderer on the loose and she was calling Bruce's stunt "harmless fun". Irma then explained to them that it was Joe's fault since he kept posting horrible reviews of the diner on the internet, which had made people stop coming. So, to boost the frequentation, she asked Bruce to come to the Sci-fi Festival, to help the business and make the customers forget about Joe's insulting review. Trivia *According to the game's developers, Irma is not related to Josh Anderson (suspect in Case #32 of Grimsborough). *She is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough) *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough) Gallery IAndersonGrimsborough.png|Irma, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly (Case #33 of Grimsborough). IAndersonGrimsboroughC37.png|Irma, as she appeared in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37 of Grimsborough). BAndersonGrimsborough.png|Bruce Anderson, Irma's brother. OG_SUS_33_603.jpg OG_SUS_37_604.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects